Upside Down
by Rae4
Summary: Sometimes life takes an unexpected turn ... Rory's life was set, she knew where she was going and how she was going to get there. Until she met Tristan ... and fell in love.
1. Upside Down

Author: Rae Parker-Evans  
E-mail: raepevans@hotmail.com  
Summary: Rory's life turns Upside Down when she over hears a conversation in the ladies bathroom.   
Rating: PG13 now ... but later it *may* turn R. I will give you a fair warning.  
Please review and send me e-mail feedback. I love/crave it. Thank you.  
  
Upside Down  
  
Part One  
  
Some days I wake up and wonder, where is my life going? I always had a set path for everything. Graduate from Chilton - possibly be valedictorian, assuming Paris would be okay with it. Go to Harvard, graduate. Find a job, find a home - near my mom - find my place and stick to it. But suddenly everything change. In one moment, my world was turned upside down.   
I was walking down the halls of Chilton just like any other day. I had just let my English Literature class and hurrying to the bathroom before my Calculus class began. I rushed into the bathroom and into a stall - no one else was in the bathroom, yet.  
I relieved myself and was just about to flush when I heard voices. Normally I would have continued on my way but something about their conversation caught my attention. Maybe it was because they were talking about him.  
"Yeah, he's been acting so strange lately. He never flirts with me anymore. It's like I'm not even there. Talk about boring. I've had funner conversations with my dog." One girl commented. Doesn't she know 'funner' is not a word? I shook my head but continued to listen.  
"I know. Same with me. All he does is stare at the new girl, Rory." The second girl said. Great, now they were talking about me. But who is this 'him' and why is 'he' staring at me?  
"She's not the most beautiful girl in the world." The first girl commented. _Why thank you!_ I thought. She continued, "None of the other guys find her the least bit attractive. I don't understand why Tristan is so taken with her. It's so obvious too. I can't believe she hasn't noticed." _Tristan_? I thought. _Likes me_? Ludicrous. But I continued to listen.  
"Totally true. I see him staring at her all the time. And he's always talking to her." The second said. Making fun of me was more like it. Although, he was being much nicer lately. I sighed, but continued to listen. Why? I didn't know.  
"Staring? More like gapping. Even the teachers are getting annoyed with it. You know, I still don't understand his fascination with her." The first girl said again.   
"She's got really wonderful natural beauty. Doesn't cover herself up with make up like everyone else. He probably just sees something neither of you do." A third girl said. At that point I was shocked more so than ever before. That voice belonged to Paris, and she was sticking up for me. And saying that Tristan liked me because I had natural beauty. Shocked I was.   
"You don't wear make-up either Paris. Why doesn't Tristan like you?" The first girl shot back, obviously irritated with the fact that Paris just accused her of being fake. I guess she's not good at handling the truth.   
"I don't know Louise. That's just one of life's greatest mysteries, isn't it?" Paris said. I could her the irritation in her voice. I smiled. The bell choose to ring at that moment and I heard retreating footsteps.  
The last words I heard caused my heart to stop beating. "I heard that Tristan is actually in love with Miss. Gilmore. Can you believe it? Tristan - playboy - Du Grey in love? It has to be some type of joke."  
Tristan? In love? With me? She's right, this is some sort of joke.  
I flushed the toilet and hurried out of the bathroom. I was going to be late for Calculus. Tristan was in my calculus class. Why was I thinking about Tristan? I never thought about Tristan. So why did I start then?  
Thanks to those few over heard words, my life was practically turned upside down.   
* * * * * *   
I sat down in my seat, early for a change. The bell had only rang 2 minutes ago. I smiled inwardly. This was one of my favorite classes. Calculus.   
Why, you may ask? Why would I - Tristan Du Grey - enjoy such a meaningless and snore-worthy class? Don't worry, it's a common question that I ask myself everyday. The answer? Well, it's simple really.  
Because she's in here. She sits directly in front of me and I can smell the strawberry shampoo that she uses. I can watch, unseen by her, as she fiddles with her pencil, chewing on the end, when a problem seems just too hard. I can watch as she figures the answers and smiles to herself, proud that she was able to do it alone - no help from the teacher.  
She's like that you know. Self reliant, self-sufficient, stubborn. She will never ask you for help - when it comes to academics. She's amazing. She'll be valedictorian … no question. That fact alone makes Paris steam.   
It's been 4 minutes since the bell rang and she still hasn't arrived. I watch the door in anticipation of seeing her beautiful face, not covered with make up - but shinning naturally. She's so beautiful.   
The bell will ring any minute. She's never late. I hope she's not sick.   
I sigh in relief when she breezes through the door carrying her books, just seconds before the bell rings. She would have been extremely upset had she been tardy.   
I waited for her to sit down so I could begin watching her without anyone noticing. But for some reason, she didn't sit right away. I looked up at her, wondering if something was wrong.  
She was staring at me. Me. She wasn't glaring. She wasn't glancing. She was staring. And her eyes, they held wonder and … confusion.  
Why would she be confused that I was sitting here, behind her, in a class that we had together? It was an everyday occurrence. I hadn't cut my hair. I wore the same uniform as always. What? Did I have something hanging out of my nose?  
"Miss Gilmore, could you pry your eyes from Mr. Du Grey and take your seat. Please?" Mrs. Maeham requested. Rory immediately sat down and opened her books.   
I watched her for a few moments before opening my own book. Something was different. I was dying to know what. Was it good? Was Rory starting to like me? As a friend or more? Or, was it bad? Did she suddenly realize I was repulsive? Was my nose too flat, or my eyes too wide apart?   
I had to find out what that look had meant.   
  



	2. Redemption

_Author's Note_: Hello all, I'm glad that you enjoyed the first part. Just so that you know, this is based in a sort of 'alternate universe.' In my world everything is the same, expect that Dean and Rory are not an official couple (you'll need to know that for this chapter). That's the only difference. --- Also, thank you again for the wonderful feedback! I'm sorry about the cliffies, but … well. :0P Anyway, here is part 2. Oh, also. This story was originally going to become "R" rated, but I decided against it. I changed the rating to PG-13. Thank you again. *Rae*  
  
**Part 02**  
  
_I can't believe I just stood there. Staring!_ I thought to myself for the millionth time. That was the most embarrassing moment of my life up till then. I had been caught staring at, God at **Tristan **- and yelled at in front of the entire class. And I was almost tardy!   
  
Everything was out of whack.   
  
I sat working on my math homework. Pg. 627 - problems 1-75. They were short, but hard. I chewed on my pencil - a bad habit I inherited from my mother, among other things - as I worked through the problem in my head. It all fell into place and I jotted down the answer quickly and then moved onto the next problem.  
  
Behind me I heard a slight groan and couldn't resist turning around.  
  
"What's wrong?" I whispered to Tristan. I don't know why I did it. Why did I turn around? I never use to turn around when Tristan would get stuck on a problem. I'd just ignore it, pretend I didn't hear his frustrated sigh or groan.   
  
But not this time.  
  
Nooo. I had to turn around and risk getting yelled at again by the teacher.   
  
_And right after I had been caught staring at him! Great move,_ I told myself. _Just draw more attention to yourself and Tristan. Make everyone think something's going on. Pretty soon the rumors will be flying. I can hear them now …_  
  
"See, I told you. It was just a matter of time." I heard a hushed whisper to my right. I didn't acknowledge it. "He'll have her wrapped around his finger like all the rest in no time." The boy said. I think his name was Zack. I didn't really care.  
  
Tristan must have heard Zack too because he shot a glare in his direction. The hushed laughing stopped abruptly and I marveled for a second (just one little second) at Tristan's hold over the entire student body here at Chilton. He really was something else.  
  
He smiled at me, smirked is more like it, and answered my question in a low voice.  
  
"Just battling it out with these math problems. They don't seem to like me today." He smirked again and pointed to a problem - number 25, "I just don't get it." He said; his voice laced with aggravation. I felt bad and leaned over to help.  
  
"Just --" I started but, as expected, was cut off by Mrs. Maeham.  
  
"Ms. Gilmore, kindly turn around and let Mr. DuGrey work out his own problems. Telling him the answer is not going to help him understand it any better." She scolded and I felt my cheeks flush red as everyone turned to look at me.  
  
I wished that they'd all just look away.   
  
"She wasn't telling me the answer, Mrs. Maeham. She was trying to explain how I should work the problem. I'm having trouble understanding the process and Rory was just lending me a helping hand." I heard Tristan answer.   
  
I was stunned.  
  
Tristan was sticking up for me. He was taking the blame … not that there was any to take - we had done nothing wrong. He was telling the truth, I was just helping.   
  
But now everyone was watching Tristan, not me. He'd done exactly what I had wished for. And, he was making me sound like this genius that was kind enough to lend a hand to a poor unfortunate dumb soul.   
  
Why?  


* * * * * *  


I watched as Rory's tense shoulders eased up and relaxed. _Good_, I thought. _Mission completed_. I knew Rory's hated being 'in trouble' with teachers. She was a very, very, very good student and I didn't want her to loose any respect on account of my idiotic tendencies.   
  
"Well, in that case; Ms. Gilmore, I am glad that you were trying to help Mr. DuGrey but I would rather that he came to me for assistance. If you'd like to help him, I'd suggest getting together on your own time for tutoring lessons. In fact, seeing as you both seem to be keen to helping one another, and since you, Mr. DuGrey, seem to have a problem, I think that's the best idea. Mrs. Gilmore, would you agree to tutor Mr. DuGrey on this section after school today?" Mrs. Maeham said.   
  
I inwardly groaned. It wasn't a tutoring session - it was detention with a different name. I just got Rory into more trouble.   
  
"I'd be glad to." She answered, but I could here the anger in her voice. Great, I thought. And here I was thinking maybe there was hope. Now she just despises me more.   
  
"Mr. DuGrey?"   
  
"Sounds just dandy." I said, not trying to keep the sarcasm out of my voice. After all, I didn't want Rory thinking that I had planned this. Knowing how she felt towards me, she'd probably assume I planned the whole thing just to get her alone with me for an hour.  
  
"Fine then, I'll be seeing you both here after school today. Now, get back to work." Mrs. Maeham said as she turned back to her grading.   
  
_Why am I such an idiot?_ I scolded myself. _Had I kept my big mouth shut then Rory and I would had gotten off with nothing but a mark in her grade book.   
_  
Rory was going to kill me.  


* * * * * *  


I was going to kill him.  
  
After I thanked him for at least attempting to get me off the hook.  
  
But still … it was detention with a different name. She could have just called it a torture session instead.   
  
Spending an entire hour - alone - with Tristan was sure to wreak havoc on my mind.   
  
_He probably planned this_, I thought. _But then again, he didn't seem too happy about this turn of events either._ I sighed, _why me?  
_  
The bell rang a few minutes later and I hurried out of my seat and during the process knocked my book onto the floor. I groaned and once again thought 'why me' as I leaned down to retrieve it.  
  
::bam::  
  
And my head collided with another head. I recoiled back and stood up, instinctively moving my free arm to rub the spot where a bump was sure to form.   
  
"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching and I just - you!" I babbled until I realized that my head had collided with none other than the object of my frustration. "Tristan."  
  
"Uh, yeah, I'm sorry too." He said as he stood and handed me my fallen book. I took it back and was about to say thank you when I thought better of it. I remained silent. "Right, I mean. I'm sorry about everything. Getting you in trouble and then in more trouble. And I just wanted to apologize and tell you that you don't really have to help me, I can just sit over there and you sit over here and we can just not talk and -" I sighed and interrupted.  
  
"It's all right. I'll help you. After all, that's what we're going to be in here for." I answered. My anger had slipped away so quickly I was astonished. Usually I couldn't stand Tristan for hours after he would say 'Hi Mary'. Why was it suddenly different? Why did I, for some reason unknown, not want Tristan to think I didn't want to help him? Why **did **I want to help him?   
  
"So, you accept my apology? I don't have to beg or anything?" He commented as we started to head out the door together. He paused and let me pass through first, and then fell into step with me as we walked down the hall toward my locker.   
  
"Oh no. Begging is a must. I will not forgive you until you drop down on your knees and beg my forgiveness in front of the entire school." I retorted, trying to keep the humor out of my voice. "And then kiss my feet and pledge undying devotion and a life of servitude to me."  
  
_Why did I say kiss my feet? Tristan should not being kissing anything of mine. Well, I guess he could kiss my butt - figuratively speaking of course._ I thought as we reached my locker just down the hall from our last class.   
  
"All that? Just because you have to 'tutor' me." He commented, making the air quotations with his fingers around the word tutor as he spoke.   
  
I laughed.  
  
A genuine laugh that seemed to make Tristan's face shine brighter._ Wow, he's handsome_, I thought and then wondered where such a thought would come from.  
  
I realized then that I was staring and quickly averted my gaze and began to work on opening my locker.   
  
"I mean, couldn't I just take you out to dinner or something? How bout dinner and a movie?" I couldn't believe it. He was asking me out **now**! I rolled my eyes.   
  
"Not unless you plan on sitting at home - alone - watching TNT, is there any chance for you to have a dinner and movie any time soon. Especially not with me." I said as I whipped open my locker.   
  
I couldn't help but wonder what it'd be like to date Tristan though, as I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He really was handsome.  
  
"Oh come on. Not a date, just a redemption attempt. I really do feel bad - but public humiliation is too much."  
  
"And dinner and movie isn't?" I smiled despite myself. "Look, how about this. You be nice to me for …………… 2 weeks and we'll be even." I turned to face him as I spoke.  
  
"How bout I be nice to you for 2 and a half weeks and you agree to go to a movie with me. No dinner, just a friendly outing to the movies. You can even buy your own ticket." He made sure to place emphasis on 'friendly' as he spoke.   
  
_What's the harm,_ I thought. _It'd be as friends. And it's not like I have anything better planned unless you count movie night with Lane and Mom. And besides, I could use one friend here at Chilton. _  
  
I stood for a moment, contemplating whether or not to agree.   
  
Then something hit me.  
  
_Dean. We weren't a couple or anything but he was still a great guy. And well …_  
  
"Okay. It's a deal. But I'm the one who decides whether or not you are nice." I relented.   
  
"No. Because you can just say no and not have to go with me. We'll choose someone else. Someone who'll be biased. And … we won't tell them about the deal, just that I have to be nice. That way all is fair."   
  
_He's good,_ I thought. _Very good. Caught me at my own game._ Not that I was planning on just saying no. Actually, I was thinking the exact opposite. But he didn't need to know that.  
  
"Who do we ask then?"  
  
"I know the perfect person."  
* * * * * *   
TBC - sorry for the cliffy (Amy) but it'll keep me writing :0) The next part will be out shortly. I promise, I don't usually take long to write parts. Usually, when an idea hits me the part is ready in a day - or when I'm bored I write and I finish in an hour. Lol. :0)   



End file.
